


Voices

by F41R3N0UGH



Category: Original Work, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F41R3N0UGH/pseuds/F41R3N0UGH
Summary: There is a moment of silence.





	Voices

There is nothing, but loud noises in all different colors; Pink, Blue, Green, Purple, and yellow. 

The pink noise gives off the feeling of something that was ment to be cute, but felt dry instead, it gave you a sense of envy yet acceptance to what it was. 

The yellow noise was loud and energetic, it filled you with an unusual sense of vigor almost. The way it filled you was almost overwhelming.

From the purple noise there was something harsh emitting from it yet, dark sounding and bitter.For some reason to you, it was somewhat soft, and kinda cute despite the clear edginess of it all.

Green was pretty loud and noisy. There was an air to it that reeked of self importance, and self fufillment, it was also nervous, at the same time, somewhat unsure of what it was saying. Still, in spite of it all, it was kinda funny to mess around with.

The blue one seemed to have an overdramatic flair to it. It crushed your insides with its words, giving an odd painful feeling, yet the voice was also oddly comforting.

You opened your mouth to speak.

The noise that came out of your mouth, was red. There wasn't much too it, if anything it sounded similar to the other voices that you heard, but they weren't yours. It was more of a combination of many tones crushed into one voice. Despite that you felt satisfied.

After all, that meant you and the voices were technically one and the same. You were those voices and the voices were yourself.

Sometimes the voices would disappear and you felt lonely. You wished you could hear them some more, so you tried to listen to the sound of the voices, and direct your voice towards the sound of theirs.

However, when you did the voices would seem to distance themselves and get annoyed with your voice, pointing out with exasperated sounds towards your voice.

In return, you would exaggerate your tones just to rile them up.It was times like these that you sometimes didn't want to listen to the voices. 

Eventually the sounds, became blobs with brown mixtures in them. The noises getting louder as they formed. You could almost hear them make sounds, close to words.

Edged along the voices were the sounds of something dark, worse than what the blue voice normally spoke. 

It was starting to tick you off a little as you still listened. 

Gradually your voice grew louder and louder, drowning out the voices that were starting to fade as you spoke. Before you knew it, there was a moment of silence.

It suffocated you, and you waited.

and waited.

and waited.


End file.
